


Birth

by Jadzia7667



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia7667/pseuds/Jadzia7667
Summary: Severus' thoughts on an impending birth. Inspired by a Snarry LJ Icon I used to use.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Birth  
Author: Jadzia7667  
Pairing: Snarry  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Mpreg  
Beta: Laura, aka the_minx_17  
Summary: The moments before birth.  
Disclaimer: Not mine – they’re JKR’s.  
A/N: Inspired by a Snarry icon

 

He leans against the wall, panting. His hips are thrusting erratically as he tries to get more comfortable. He is covered in perspiration, eyes half lidded with his efforts. He throws his head back, exposing a golden column of throat. I cannot resist sliding my arms around him. I cannot resist resting my head on his shoulder as my arms hold him securely. It would not do for him to fall just now. I drink in his scent, closing my eyes to let it fill my senses. He is spice and sandalwood, sweat and new mown grass, even now. He is delicious and I am awed that he is mine.

His arms wrap around me, seeking balance; he holds me closer to him. I am deeply moved; even now he thinks of me, of my feelings. Even now, he wants to include me. He wants to share this most intimate act with me, and only with me. He is the only person who has ever given me a sense of belonging. He’s the only person who has ever made me feel cherished. At that moment, I love him so much more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person. 

He moans. I murmur comfort. He cries out. I whisper my pride in him, my love for him. I feel him tense up as another contraction crashes through his body. I hold him, supporting his weight, so he can do what he must to bring our child into the world. He bears down, hard, and I feel our child sliding through his body. Then I hear her cry. It is the most beautiful sound in the world.

The End


End file.
